Birthday Surprises
by Rough Sects
Summary: AU. Lindsay wants Danny's birthday to be special. F/M/F, PWP.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be.

Please proceed with caution; there shall be explicit language, threesome sex which includes both M/F and F/F. If you don't like then I suggest you turn away now. Personally, I'm not all that into 'femmeslash' but I had a lovely PM who requested this threesome. I hope this does you justice, chica!

**Rough Sects**

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday Surprises<strong>

"Babe, are you sure this is absolutely necessary?" Danny Messer complained, his words punctuated with the clink of metal on metal. His hands were bound above his head, wrists joined around the bar of the bedframe by his own handcuffs. A black, silken blindfold was also secured over his eyes. Lindsay finished lighting the candles around their bedroom before turning towards him with an exasperated sigh.

"Yes. As I told you before, I want this to be special," she replied. If he could see her, then he'd see the wide smirk she was so desperately trying to keep out of her voice. He looked so unbelievably adorable when completely vulnerable. He was clad in only his boxers and the extra accessories which she had forced upon him.

"Special," he scoffed despite quivering on the inside with anticipation. If he knew his wife then he knew she certainly would make this birthday special. He'd played hoops with Flack for a couple of hours before his best mate had treated him to a beer and when he'd returned home Lindsay had jumped him – literally. Legs wrapped around his waist, lips latched to his she had whispered into his ear the single word of _bedroom_ and he was stumbling blindly through the apartment like it was no one's business. Lucy, he'd learnt, was having a sleepover at Uncle's Mac under the pretence that she and Danny were going to see dinner and a show. More like have hot raging sex all night. It had only been when in the bedroom that Lindsay demanded he strip whilst she stood in the doorway, shifting from foot to foot coyly as she watched. She stopped him at his boxers before pulling the handcuffs she'd had behind her back out. For a moment he'd been excited, thinking she'd let him tie her up and then scared when her true intentions became clear. Eventually agreeing, that was how he'd ended up in this situation. He'd always been a sucker for his wife.

The bed shifted as Lindsay climbed on beside him. From what he could feel alone, she was wearing a lingerie number which undoubtedly looked sexy on her. _Now if I could only convince her to take this damned blindfold off._ Past girlfriends had always insisted on dressing up in slutty outfits for roleplaying whereas his wife could put on a nice set of underwear and look more ravishing than all the other women put together. Then again, she could look ravishing in a ratty old t-shirt and a pair of his sweats and _boy,_ had he ravished. His mind ran wild as he tried to picture her in a negligee with some sexy underwear beneath. If she wasn't quick he was going to shoot a load through mind control alone.

Lindsay finally pressed her mouth to his and he sought out her tongue, whimpering when she pulled away. "Soon," she promised, "everything will be ready real soon."

Danny growled in frustration, biting back on asking just 'how soon?' He knew his wife had gone to a lot of trouble and he didn't want to ruin it by appearing ungrateful for her efforts. The more she was making him wait, however, the more his need for her was growing. And, to make matters worse, he knew she knew this.

Lindsay straddled him, sitting precisely upon his cock and he felt himself rise up to greet her delicious warmth. She rubbed herself against his growing dick a couple of times, releasing a small gasp of her own as he grinded up into her.

"Oh you're good," she told him and he could hear the smirk in her voice. "But there's no way I'm letting you seduce me whilst tied up like that."

Danny groaned again as she climbed off of him. A buzz from nearby caused him to tense but Lindsay pressed a reassuring kiss to his cheek. "I'll be back in a second."

"What, where're you going?" he growled and tossed his head from side to side, trying to shake the damned blindfold off. Danny huffed, wondering if this was another tactic of hers to get him worked up. _Well I'm up just fine, darlin'!_

He shifted slightly, trying to ease the bulge in his boxers which was becoming painful. At this rate he would've finished long before Lindsay properly got started.

"I'm back," Lindsay whispered huskily in his ear. Danny resisted the urge to jump at her sudden presence, choosing to shiver deliciously instead. His heart was hammering and he licked his lips in anticipation. Lindsay kissed along his jawline before licking the outer shell of his ear. "I think it's about time you got out of these boxers."

Moving away from him, Danny felt the boxers being tugged down his legs. Cold air hit his engorged penis and there was a small gasp before it was quickly stifled. Danny grinned arrogantly; _yeah, just look how hot you've got me woman!_

The grin made way for a groan as lips kissed the head of his cock, picking up the pre cum. A tongue lapped the tip before moist lips enclosed around the head. The talented mouth took his cock whole, choking slightly and Danny's hips thrust upwards._ God I love it when she deep throats._ With his hands bound above his head, he had no way of guiding her head but she seemed to know exactly how deep to go for him.

"In case you were wondering," a voice close to his ear murmured, "that's not me sucking your dick."

Danny yelped in surprise as Lindsay spoke to him. He opened his mouth to protest but Lindsay covered his lips with her own, swallowing all of his words. Feeling lightheaded, he struggled feebly against the handcuffs but the movement caused the person between his legs to bob faster. He felt fear; because he didn't know who the mouth belonged to, and pleasure; because they were doing such a good job. _Jesus I hope this is a woman._

Lindsay rubbed her nose against his in a familiar gesture. It was both comforting and affectionate. "Relax," she breathed. Her lips skimmed across his jaw and neck before descending down his chest. She took a nipple into her mouth, her tongue flicking it into a hard peak before grazing her teeth against him. All the while the mouth continued to bob smoothly on his dick. _Relax, right._

Fingers lightly ran over his chiselled torso, tugging at the tawny hair which lead towards his cock. The hands cupped his balls and Danny recognised them as Lindsay's from the familiar calluses on each palm. Lindsay squeezed his balls and Danny thrust up into the mouth before the tongue glided along the underside of his cock.

"I'm… I'm gonna cum," he said self-consciously. It was a warning for everyone; did Lindsay want him to cum into this mystery person?

"So do it already," Lindsay whispered, at his ear again. She lay beside him, stroking his sweat soaked hair as the mouth on his cock became insistent. With a shout, Danny ejaculated into the hungry mouth and continued to thrust as a hand closed around his cock and pumped him firmly.

Danny lay back, breathless and Lindsay pressed a kiss to his temple before removing herself from the bed. To his surprise, the blindfold was removed and he squinted in the sudden, though dim, light. Blinking, he craned his neck to see where his wife had disappeared to and nearly swallowed his tongue.

Stood at the foot of the bed and bathed in candlelight was none other than Lindsay and Stella Bonasera. Danny stuttered dumbly, unable to perform coherent words and the two women smirked at each other. Up until this point he'd always looked at Stella as an older sister of sorts but here she stood, sperm – _his sperm, no less – _gathering in the corner of her mouth. Lindsay wiped it away with the pad of her thumb before smirking and licking it clean. Danny groaned again, the sight too erotic for his already confused brain.

"Happy birthday, Danny." Lindsay's voice was husky with desire.

Stella smirked at him before pulling Lindsay towards her. She cupped the younger woman's face and pressed a searing kiss to her upturned lips. Danny's heart skipped a beat as all the blood rushed to his penis once more. Lindsay sighed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Stella's neck. Stella dropped her hands and cupped Lindsay's ass instead, squeezing firmly. Danny groaned, breathing hard. When they parted the two women exchanged laughs and smiles before turning back to Danny. His eyes roamed over their bodies and he realised they were wearing similar, lacy underwear except Lindsay's was a teal green and Stella's was deep red.

Stella took Lindsay's hand and guided her towards the bed, pushing her in Danny's direction. Lindsay climbed on to the bed and straddled Danny's lap, she lent forwards and pressed a deep, lingering kiss to his mouth whilst her lacy pussy rubbed against his semi-erect cock. He could feel her delicious heat pooling through, begging for release. She moved her head to the side, giving Danny access to her hypersensitive neck which he willingly suckled. She made soft keening noises in the back of her throat and his cock jumped at the sound. Stella hooked her fingers into the waistband of the lacy thong and pulled the material down Lindsay's legs, flinging the panties to the floor. Taking the head of Danny's dick in her hand, Lindsay guided him to her welcoming warmth before sinking down. Her fingers cut into his shoulders and she shuddered around him, breathing hard.

They began slowly, Lindsay rolling over him as he thrust into her heat. Stella unhooked Lindsay's bra before disposing of it too. Reaching around, she tweaked Lindsay's nipples until they were hard peaks and Lindsay bit her lip, gasping at the sensation. Danny swallowed hard at the vision of his wife being turned on by another woman. Stella kneaded the flesh, tugging hard on the nipples as Lindsay sped up her thrusts on to Danny. He met each one, guiding himself even without his hands. Leaning forward, Lindsay took Danny's nipple into her mouth again as Stella's hands moved to her shapely backside. With a resounding clap, Stella spanked Lindsay's cheek and caused the younger woman's inner muscles to tighten spasmodically around Danny's cock. Buried deep inside her, Danny gave a loud groan as her pussy milked him with each smack from Stella.

"Oh fuck, Linds," he groaned as she gasped his name. Stella smirked, her spanks reigning down harder as Lindsay rode Danny's cock into oblivion. She gave a silent cry before leaning further forward and kissing Danny hard, essentially swallowing his groans as he ejaculated again, this time into her.

Breathing hard, Lindsay continued to kiss him as they rode out the afterglow of their orgasms. Stella unlocked the handcuffs and once he was finally free, Danny flipped them over. Holding Lindsay close, her kissed her passionately as they poured their love into each other's kiss. Pulling away, he motioned for Stella to join them. Once on the bed, Danny stripped her of her underwear before pulling first her then Lindsay in for a kiss. When they broke apart, Stella pulled Lindsay in for a kiss also. They trio continued kissing and lightly caressing, entangled in each other until Stella pushed Lindsay down into the bed. Danny moved back, happy to watch as Stella left opened mouthed kisses along Lindsay's neck before crossing to her heaving chest. She took a nipple into her mouth, her fingers rolling over the other and Lindsay arched into the other woman's mouth and hand. Stella parted Lindsay's legs by putting her own in between and Lindsay rubbed herself against Stella's thigh, seeking some sort of satisfying friction.

Stella grinned, laughing as she made her way downwards slowly. She pressed kisses to Lindsay's stomach, her hands grazing the sides of her supple body. Flack had once joked that Lindsay must be a firecracker in bed if she'd managed to hold Danny's attention for so long – Stella had, naturally, thumped him in the arm but she couldn't deny the firecracker comment. Stella reached Lindsay's hot centre and paused, inhaling her sweet scent.

Looking up at Danny, Stella's eyes blazed with delight as she wetted one finger with her tongue before slowly inserting it into his wife. Danny swallowed hard, watching as Stella inserted a second finger to join the first. She slowly pumped her fingers in Lindsay, curling them to hit her sweet spot. Lindsay fisted the bedcovers, her hips bucking as Stella continued to stroke her pussy. Bending down, Stella flicked her tongue across Lindsay's clit and the younger woman cried in painful pleasure. Danny watched in amazement as his friend and boss brought his wife to an orgasm. With Stella on all fours, Danny knelt behind her and grasped the base of his cock. Rubbing the head along her already wet slit, Stella spread her legs further for him. She pulled her fingers out of Lindsay and tossed her head back, licking them clean. Danny groaned before pushing his throbbing cock into her warm, wet entrance. Both of them groaned at the contact and Lindsay craned her neck to watch them both, fascination written across her face. Stella grabbed Lindsay beneath each of her knees and spread her legs wide before lowering her head. She pressed her tongue to Lindsay's wet opening as Danny gripped her hips, thrusting hard into her.

Lindsay's breasts heaved as her second orgasm of the night built. Her mouth slanted open and she released whimpers of pleasure as she came into Stella's mouth who greedily lapped at the juices. Stella pulled her head back, gasping as Danny rode into her. Lindsay moved down the bed so she could kiss Stella's full lips and play with her pert breasts, rubbing them into hard peaks as she ground into Danny. With Lindsay's hands wandering over her body and Danny having sex with her, Stella's own orgasm came and the older woman cried out something intelligible which was half English and half Greek.

With Stella's cum streaming over his cock, Danny's spurted his seed into Stella's waiting pussy as she and Lindsay continued to kiss and fondle each other. Finally spent, Danny pulled out and collapsed on to the bed. Lindsay climbed down the bed to where he breathlessly lay and pressed love-filled kisses to his mouth.

"What… how did you… I mean…"

Lindsay gently shushed him. "It doesn't matter."

Pulling him up to the head of the bed, she pushed him under the covers and Stella climbed in on one side whilst Lindsay extinguished all of the candles. When the room was in total darkness, Lindsay slipped in beside Danny on the other side of the bed and the two women lulled him to sleep.

When he woke the next morning, he was alone. Lindsay was already awake and cooking breakfast. All trace of what happened the night before had gone including the candles, handcuffs, blindfold and Stella. Danny put his hands behind his head, stretching out as he tried to decide whether the night before had simply been an incredible dream. Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and from beneath the pillow he pulled out a red lace thong and a note, folded in half.

_**Birthday's are full of surprises, Danny. Your wife must really love you.**_

Danny grinned smugly, _she sure does._ _Now, what can I do for her birthday…?_


End file.
